The Truth
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Fabian's world crashed from beneath him. Nina wasn't returning to Anubis. How was he going to live without his girlfriend there? She was everything to him. She is everything to him. But Nina told him about a letter, that didn't appear until a near fight unleashed between him and Eddie. Now he finally has it. But what exactly is it trying to say? One-shot.


_Just realized people already came up with these! But I didn't notice, so don't call my story unoriginal please... It did just come out yesterday. But OMG! Fabian surprised me so must last night! Did he surprise you? I didn't know he had that kind of anger in him! This is why I ship Fabina, this is why I watch! :)_

_Anywho, here you go! My one-shot!_

Description: Fabian's world crashed from beneath him. Nina wasn't returning to Anubis. How was he going to live without his girlfriend there? She was everything to him. She _is_ everything to him. But Nina told him about a letter, that didn't appear until a near fight unleashed between him and Eddie. Now he finally has it. But what exactly is it trying to say?

* * *

Fabian took the letter from Eddie, a bit scared to open it. Was Nina really breaking up with him, because she couldn't return? Or was there something else that was going on? His hands trembled slightly, as he carefully opened the envelope.

He began to read it slowly, smiling slightly at Nina's handwriting. He already missed her, he was devastated she wasn't returning. She was his girlfriend, his best friend. She had told him so much over the summer, not in person, but through video-chat…

_Fabian turned his webcam on, and smiled when Nina showed up. She smiled brightly back at him, and sat up straighter. It had been so long since Nina looked at him. She missed him so much._

"_Hey Fabian." Nina said cheerfully, the smile not fading. Just seeing his face lifted her mood. The last few days in America had been quite stressful for her, even though it was just vacation._

"_Hey Neens. How's your vacation going?" Fabian asked her._

"_Not much is really happening. My old friends kind of… moved on. But I have spent a lot of time with Gran." Nina replied, looking down. They didn't really want to talk to her, she wasn't up on the latest gossip, and didn't know anything about what was going on. She was shunned._

"_What do you mean, Nina?" Fabian wondered, frowning when she looked away. He could tell it bothered her. _

"_I wasn't around, so they replaced me." Nina whispered, looking back at her webcam. _

_Fabian didn't say anything, he had no idea how it felt. He was only ten minutes away from his house, he could visit his friends when he wanted to. Though most of them went to the boarding school. _

"_Well, they aren't real friends then. And hey, we can't wait to see you when you come back!" Fabian exclaimed. "Especially me."_

_Nina giggled softly, but a smile never showed back up. She knew she couldn't return. But she didn't have the heart to tell him. _

_Nina was silent, and looked back down. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and soon many others did as well._

"_Nina? What's wrong?" Fabian whispered, looking directly at his webcam. Had he upset her? She never cried…_

"_I'm sorry, Fabian… I just… Really miss you guys. I don't have anybody to hang out with, or really talk to… I'm all alone." Nina responded, beginning to sob. She wouldn't be stepping into England ever again. She wouldn't see Fabian again. She loved him…_

"_Don't worry Neens, you'll see us all soon." Fabian said comfortingly, trying to calm her down. He just wanted to reach through his computer screen, and hug her tightly. But he couldn't do that, they were thousands of miles away from each other._

"_I'll talk to you later, Fabes. Bye." Nina mumbled, shutting off her webcam. Fabian was left on the other end heartbroken, and confused. Why was she so upset, if they were going to see each other so soon?_

The farther he got down the letter, the more tears that began to stain it, smudging Nina's writing. He couldn't help but think of one afternoon, where he had admitted one of his only fears.

_Fabian sat on the bench outside of Anubis, fidgeting with his thumbs. Nina had just returned from school when she saw him, and sat down beside him, putting her hands over his. He smiled, and looked over at her._

"_Hey, you alright Fabian?" Nina whispered, not moving her hands. Her warm hands felt nice against his cold ones. Fabian nodded._

"_I was just thinking." He replied, and looked into her eyes._

"_Nina, I don't know if you feel the same way, but… I love you. I never told you that… But it's true." Fabian responded quickly, looking back down. He had stuttered slightly while he was talking, and his cheeks had turned red from embarrassment. "But… I'm scared Nina. I know you love me, but… Are those feelings going to last? My parents, they got divorced, they had been in love… Is that going to happen to us?"_

_Nina frowned at him, her parents had been on the verge of divorce, but they had been killed before it could be settled. She knew where he was coming from._

"_That doesn't happen to everyone, Fabian. And it won't happen to us. I love you more than anything, nothing could ever change that."_

_Fabian looked back at her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and they kept their hands on each other's._

He couldn't even get to the end of the letter. He dropped it in total despair, sobbing his eyes out.

Amber was walking to Alfie's room, when she heard him. Fabian never cried, not the Fabian she knew. But then again, he had just nearly attacked Eddie, and nearly tackled him. Did she really know Fabian?

_Fabian was glaring at Eddie from across the room, while everyone else gleamed at Amber's many presents, which were wrapped in completely pink paper. Eddie sheepishly walked out of the room, not needed the drama his roomie was causing._

_Fabian began to follow him, but Joy begged him not to. "Fabes, whatever it is save it, this is about Amber." She whispered, reaching to grab his arm. He moved out of her way quickly._

"_No no no, this won't wait." Fabian declared, following after Eddie. He walked speedily after him, and stopped him in the hallway. "Eddie?"_

_Eddie stopped walking, and faced his best mate, his roommate since last term. Fabian walked closer to him, and he backed up slightly. He knew what this was about, but he had no idea what Fabian was doing. He was usually quiet, and never interfered with anything._

"_I know about the summer romance." Fabian told him, a bit of question in his voice. Eddie gave him a strange look, he had no idea what he was talking about. Jerome had heard them talking, and swiftly exited the lounge, and stood by the door, which separated the two areas._

"_The what?" Eddie asked, confused as ever. The only romance he had was with Patricia, but he knew this was about Nina. Otherwise Fabian wouldn't be this upset. He only got this mad when it came to her._

"_Well, that's the real reason Nina hasn't come back, right?" Fabian mumbled, glaring over at him._

"_I have no idea-"_

_Fabian cut him off, shouting "Don't lie to me!" loud enough for the whole house to hear. Joy noticed the change in his tone, and rushed out of the kitchen, and right into the hallway. She stood far behind him. Alfie soon followed._

"_I know everything! You've been emailing each other, oh, and she gave you this." Fabian boomed, reaching out his hand, and opened it to reveal Nina's locket, that she had received from Sarah nearly a year ago. The others had already entered the hallway, standing near Jerome, who jumped back when Fabian yelled. _

_Eddie looked at the locket, and then back at Fabian. "Oh…Uh…Um…" He stammered. He didn't expect Fabian to find the locket, he had put it in his drawer for safe keeping. Fabian must have snooped around, looking for his own answers._

"_She would never give away her locket." Fabian declared quietly, his eyes beginning to water. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was. He wanted to know what was happening. He hated not knowing. She could be dead for all he knew. But Eddie had his answers, and he was going to get them. _

_Patricia was glaring at Eddie from the doorway. She wanted to know to. Nina had been one of her best friends. And she hated seeing Fabian like this._

"_Something is going on, and you're going to tell me." Fabian demanded softly, not wanting any tears to slip from his eyes. He was on the verge of completely breaking down, in front of everyone. Including KT, who didn't even know who Nina was._

"_Okay dude, you need to back off." Eddie responded clearly, not realizing he had said the wrong thing entirely. Fabian lunged himself at him and nearly tackled him, but Alfie reacted quickly enough and held his friend back. _

"_Cool it!" Alfie shouted, holding on to his shoulders. Everyone's faces were filled with shock, and a few of were quite frighten. It wasn't normal behavior for him._

_Fabian never acted like this. He never lashed out. He was the one who quietly read a book on the couch, not entering anyone's conversations. He was the one who stayed out of fighting, and watched from afar. And now, he was causing his own battle, which was something nobody ever expected. _

_Alfie kept his hands on Fabian's shoulders, looking at him in pure disbelief. He looked back at Eddie, the expression not disappearing. Patricia pursed her lips, and looking at her ex. What in the world was he hiding from them?_

"_I need to know." Fabian breathed desperately, his anger was gone. He was just hurt, and saddened. This was all so sudden, he was expecting her to come back. But she wasn't, she was never coming back. He wouldn't get to see her anymore. And he was going to be alone._

_His friendship with Joy changed, Nina was his best friend, his girlfriend. He told her everything. He didn't tell Joy the personal stuff, he didn't trust her enough for that. He never did. She was always one to cause gossip, along with Amber._

_Before Nina came, she had been his best friend. But when Nina came around, everything changed for him. He had someone to talk to that understood. And he understood her, when she needed to talk. That's why they connected so well, they were compatible._

_And he never got that special feeling from anybody else. He could date other people, but he would never feel as happy as he did, when he was dating Nina. Nina was his better half, he knew that already. He needed her. She was his Chosen One._

"_Okay, okay, just… I'll tell you everything, all right? Just not in front of an audience." Eddie said calmly, looking at Fabian, guilt filling his mind. There was a slight pause. "You might not like what you hear."_

_Before Fabian could respond, Amber jumped into the room, with a slight smile on her face. _

"_Hello people, party's this way!" She chirped happily, pointing back to the dining room, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces. Fabian didn't look at her. His eyes were still watery, and he was breathing heavily, just staring at Eddie in pure disgust. He was going to tell, but he had kept it a secret way too long._

"_Let's go." Eddie mumbled, edging his way towards his room. Fabian followed him, and everybody watched as they left. Mara looked at everyone else, shocked beyond belief. They all quickly dispersed._

"_What was that about?" Joy whispered almost inaudibly, as they entered the dining room once more. Nobody said a word. The mood had been killed._

Amber knocked on the door lightly, opening it slowly. Fabian immediately stood up, and pushed past her, heading somewhere else to drown in his tears. Amber was going to follow him, but instead she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor, with Fabian's name on it.

She didn't want to intrude, but she quickly took the paper, and turned it around. It was soaked with tears, and Amber frowned. She recognized the writing, it was Nina's.

She skimmed through it, but the end is what brought her to tears.

_I know you'll be upset, but please Fabian. Maybe one day we will find each other again. But remember, a part of me with always be with you. I love you._

_Love, Nina._

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
